


Fooled By The Bell

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, First Time, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Slater tries to help Zack fool Kelly, but they find they've only been fooling each other.





	Fooled By The Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a good Zack and Slater hookup! Plus, with some humor?

Fooled By the Bell 

Zack knew it wouldn’t be long for Slater to plop down on his tree limb. He called Slater and told him they had a test tomorrow, but Slater sounded anxious and worried on the phone. Zack listened to a little music and Slater showed up, in his window.

Slater saw something hiding under Zack’s covers, entered his window with caution and said, “Who is that?” He sat his heavy backpack down on the ledge like it was nothing.

Zack’s quick tongue was ready and said, “It’s supposed to be you.”

“Me?” Slater gave the lump a better inspection and saw the curly brown hair poking up from the head. The head was bigger than his and the hair was wilder than his. He ran his adventurous hand up the thick body, squeezed, laughed and said, “Why do you have me in your bed? Secret crush.”

“No, gross!” Zack shivered and said, “Kelly is coming over to study with me. The dummy in my bed is just another trick I’m planning for tonight. It’s still April Fools Day, you know.”

“It looks nothing like me.”

“Get out of here.” Zack heaved to lift Slater’s backpack and said, “Kelly will be here soon.”

“I came all this way, let me do it. That looks nothing like me.” Slater was persistent.

“Well, okay.” Zack watched Slater grope and disassemble the flimsy replica of himself.

Slater lifted the covers and asked, “Is she on her way?”

“Yeah, get in there.”

Slater climbed into Zack’s bed and said, “Your bed is huge.”

Zack flopped onto the bed and casually said, “Yeah, it’s pretty big.” He got under the covers with Slater, took his shirt off, and commanded, “Take your shirt off.”

Their shirts sat on each side of the bed and Slater questioned, “Kelly will see our shirts, but not our pants?”

Zack looked over at Slater and said, “I guess we should take our pants off too.” They slid their pants off under the covers and tossed them into the floor as well. Zack looked back over and asked, “Did you take your underwear off?”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“I didn’t wear any.”

Zack was puzzled and asked, “You came over to study without underwear on?”

“I wasn’t planning on taking off my pants, Preppy.” Slater laughed and said, “Just leave yours on.”

Zack slid his underwear off, tossed it by his door and said, “Kelly has to see at least one pair of underwear. Yeesh.”

“Then, stay on that side of the bed.”

Zack had other plans and said, “You’re on the side I sleep on.”

“You mean, our bodies are going to touch?” Slater’s cock hardened and it lifted the covers. Slater saw Zack’s eyes see his erection develop and rise. He blushed and said, “It’s been a really long day.”

Zack watched Slater’s hand go under the cover and said, “Don’t.” Zack’s cock also erected and lifted the covers like Slater’s cock. Zack felt sensations cascade across his skin and his cock shook, as he saw Slater’s cockhead point up in Slater’s hand.

“Zack, if Kelly finds us with erections we’ll be ruined at school.”

“You’re right. We have to get rid of them.” Zack’s brain started turning and he said, “Think about Belding.”

“Mr. Belding?”

“Yeah, he’s old and hairy.”

“He’s pale and hokey too.”

Zack smiled and admitted, “He’s funny sometimes.”

“It’s not working, Preppy.” Slater brought attention to the fact that their erections were still noticeably under the sheets. Slater put his hands behind his head like Zack had his hands.

“Well, imagine Mr. Belding without any clothes on.”

“That might work.” Slater thought about Mr. Belding’s hulking body and realized he wasn’t all made of fat. His legs and arms weren’t so bad. His gut was disgusting, but his chest wasn’t terribly bad. Slater found his hand stroking his cock and said, “His legs aren’t bad.”

“Yeah, but I bet his butt is.” Zack saw Slater stroking with his eyes shut. He pulled Slater’s stroking arm, which caused Slater to stop.

“I’m sorry.” Slater spoke, before Zack moved his stroking arm to his side of the bed. Slater’s eyes bugged out, when his fingers flexed around Zack’s wet erection. His hand jerked Zack’s slippery cock and Slater asked, “Have you been swimming?”

“No.” Zack pulled the covers back, as Slater stroked him and gazed upon his glazed cockhead like it was royalty, and it was indeed. Zack’s moist cock made Slater’s hand slide with ease. Slater pulled back the covers and exposed his dry erection to Zack. Zack reached for Slater, found him dry and said, “I didn’t expect this to happen.”

Slater gulped, as Zack bent over and gulped down his cockhead and shaft. This was his first time getting head and it was from Zack Morris! Slater put his hand in Zack’s immaculate hair and shoved his cock, but Zack held Slater’s cock and focused Slater’s slams.

“Come here, preppy.” Slater tried tearing Zack away from his cock, but Zack held onto him and turned his body, so his curved cock could collide with Slater’s crinkled chin. Slater opened his mouth, pulled Zack’s right leg around, and sucked Zack’s cock, as Zack sprawled across him and sucked his cock.

Zack spread his legs, as Slater’s hands felt his two firm footballs ready for the game. A wide receiver passed Zack’s scrimmage line, but Zack barely noticed the finger inside him. He wanted his hole filled and moved to put Slater’s stout cock in him.

“How do wrestling matches begin again?”

Slater got behind Zack, as Zack kissed the headboard. Slater whispered, “What about Kelly?” He wanted to lick Zack’s ear and licked it. Zack pushed his ass back and Slater’s cock hit center, but bounced up.

Zack reached behind him, held Slater’s justifiable erection, and sheathed it. Slater held Zack’s sides, as Zack grabbed the headboard and ached. He stared at his wall, but darkness was all he wanted and Slater’s cock saw it all. The pain melted and Slater’s thrusts became loving.

Slater was parched and said, “Kiss me, Zack.”

Zack turned, looked into Slater’s face, as Slater’s cock pleasurably grazed and nicked, and Zack tongued an awaiting man. Slater sucked the moisture from his face, as his cock reached a precipice, but Slater was having too much fun for it to climax now. Their athletic tongues went down every hall and in every classroom Bayside had to offer.

Zack groaned, jerked his neck away, and said, “Kelly.” He peered off, not wanting Slater’s vicious sack to stop smacking his taint and gusting winds past his sack, but her name rolls off the tongue quicker than warm semen.

“Oh, Zack.” Slater held him close.

“Slater, don’t stop.”

Slater pulled away some, his cockhead and four inches were still inside, and said, “Here, rest on the bed.” Zack felt Slater’s rigid cock travel through his tunnel and exit, but Slater’s cockhead was like a dog’s head stuck in a fence. Zack got on his back, as Slater lifted Zack’s fuzzy legs and said, “I’ll be quick.”

Zack felt down Slater’s architectural chest and said, “Not too quickly.” His hand stroked his cock, as Slater slid his cock into Zack and held his legs up. Zack was a runner with stamina, but the notion that Kelly would arrive gave Slater haste and Zack April Fool’s Day amusement.

Slater rested Zack’s listless legs onto his broad shoulders, plucking Zack’s tanned nipples and causing him agony. Zack used Slater’s shoulders to pulverize him with his condensed ass. Slater lifted Zack a little more upside down and bludgeoned him with his cock, but he didn’t expect Zack to shoot his load down into his mouth. It sweetened and dissolved in Zack’s mouth like Rock Candy, but instead, it was Zock Candy.

“Zack, oh, Zack.” Slater watched Zack’s flashy foam caress his lips. Zack swallowed what landed on his tongue and around his mouth, as Slater bolted inside Zack and said, “I can’t hold it.”

Zack swallowed and tasted his come, but unfortunately, an asshole doesn’t have taste buds as well. Zack felt Slater’s cock ravish and regurgitate, until Slater put him down, but Zack was worried about leaking onto his sheets, flipped onto his stomach and asked, “Could you grab me some tissues?”

Slater was right there, as groups of his semen departed Zack and said, “It doesn’t look as disgusting as it sounds.” Slater fingered the growing ooze monster and ate it, as Zack pooted out more. It didn’t look poopy at all, but Slater wanted to taste his come and it didn’t taste bad by any means. Slater dived in like Hooch to a full food bowl.

“Ahh!” Zack picked a pillow and held it, as Slater devoured his descendents. Zack had never felt such ecstasy in all his life. He gripped the pillow and attempted to find an equal occurrence, but he could not. He tried to think of any moment with Kelly that could compare and involuntarily said her name again.

“Is she here?” Slater said it with a mouthful of something. He was either one of Pavlov’s dogs or simply a gusher, but he hopped up and looked for tissues.

“No, Slater wait.” Slater brought a box of tissues to Zack, as Zack tore tissues out and wiped his wispy hole. He looked down Slater’s body and said, “Kelly isn’t coming. April Fools!”

“You didn’t fool me.” Slater recovered.

“I did too.”

Slater knew Zack got him good, but they got lost in giggling and cleaning the semen from their bodies. Slater didn’t bother finding his clothes, hopped into Zack’s bed and said, “Let’s have a sleepover.”

“We can, but stay on your side of the bed this time. I don’t think I can take it again, until morning; but wait, that’s before school.”

Slater forgot all about it and said, “I forgot about the test! You have to help me.” Slater thought Zack was going to say something, but then, when he didn’t, Slater said, “If you promise to let me cheat off you during the test, I’ll let you put it in me before school.”

“Deal.” Zack figured an April Fool’s Day joke can be on the actual day or on any day at all. He could even get Slater to believe the test was pushed further another day and say April Fools to him on April the fifth. Either way, Kelly never came, but Zack and Slater rarely came apart. 

 

October 15, 2013


End file.
